Luaus and Lilies
by LauraRasmussen
Summary: When Hannah attends a luau at a hotel with Thierry, the Daybreakers are acting...strange...


Mmkay Cesca! This one is for you, in exchange for the Poppy and James. I freaking love you, you psychic witch!

WARNING: THE BEGINNING ENABLES YOU TO EXPERIENCE OUT OF CONTROL AND OOC CHARACTERS!

**Luaus and Lilies**

The hotel was ENORMOUS. This was the first thought to register in Hannah's mind as she walked through the entrance, arm in arm with Thierry. Giant leafy green plants bordered either side of the door, with beautiful blooming lilies growing as well.

A waterfall with crystal waters rushed down the far wall, creating a soothing sound to fill the empty air.

Torches lit with orange flames stood tall and crackled in numerous places around the room. The mesmerizing fire added a bright flicker to the room, and Hannah loved it.

It had been the idea of Mary-Lynette and Poppy for Hannah and Thierry to escape away for a while. The mansion was utter chaos, with teenagers struck by love left and right. Thierry was clearly stressed, and Hannah was just as frustrated.

So, Poppy and Mare had booked them for a series of special events in this particular hotel. As Hannah looked around, she caught a glance of a dark haired boy walking past the water fall and into a back hallway.

_Is that Quinn?_ Hannah wondered. She dismissed the thought, and walked away with Thierry for their first activity.

**HULA DANCING **Thierry and Hannah were led into a room that held several couples they did not know. It also held one couple they _did_ know, standing at the front of the room.

Dressed in a grass skirt and red flowered top, Poppy stood with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Next to her, James stood in a similar shirt and cargo shorts. He looked…almost embarrassed.

"Hello, everyone! It's time for HULA DANCING!" Poppy announced. "James and I are your instructors, but I think James will just be supervising more than dancing. Therefore, I am in charge!"

Hannah looked at Thierry, whose eyes were wide. His look said that he had no idea how Poppy and James had gotten jobs here, let alone why they had.

Hannah looked at Poppy once more, just to catch her winking.

"Today, you'll be learning the traditional hula dance of Hawaii. You put your arms out, bust a move with your hips, and sway to the music!"

James, then, walked over to a stereo system and turned it on. Light, exotic music filled the air, and Poppy began to dance, humming all the while.

Hannah cast a glance at Thierry once more, who shrugged and smiled, encouraging Hannah to follow Poppy's lead.

"That's right! Move those hips!" Poppy called out. "Feel the beat!"

Suddenly, a woman next to Poppy fell, and bumped into one of the torches. It fell to the ground with a mighty crash, and orange flame spread throughout the room.

Screams filled the air, and Thierry grabbed Hannah, leading the way out of the room.

Poppy and James were right behind them, along with the rest of the couples that had been present for the lesson.

"It's okay, everyone! The fire department is already on the scene!" James shouted, calming everyone.

"Whee-oooh! Wheee-ooooh! WHEEEE-OOOH!"

Everyone in the room turned to watch none other than Maggie dragging an enormous golden hose towards the hula dancing area. She pulled a lever and twisted a knob on the edge of the hose, and glitter spurted out of the end.

"Magic glitter party! Let's DANCE!" she shouted, and dropped the hose to hop among the glitter raining down. The flames, somehow, had disappeared.

"Magic glitter that extinguishes flames?" Hannah asked, looking at Thierry, who shrugged.

"Shall we move on, then?" Thierry asked, and Hannah nodded.

They turned and began to walk away, just in time to see Delos run by, hauling buckets of glitter.

"NEEDS MORE GLITTER! GO! GO! GO!" he shouted.

**TIKI CARVING **Waiting at the next activity were Ash, Mare, Thea, and Eric. They each had on thick safety goggles and white aprons, and held an electric saw.

Hannah's eyes grew wide, as did Thierry's. What was going on? Had they landed in a loony bin?

"For your next activity, you will be carving a sacred tiki for your 'significant other' to enjoy. Carve their name, their face, or even their shoes, especially if you don't like how their face looks!" Ash said.

Hannah's jaw dropped, but was forced shut once more when Thea shoved a saw into her arms, and dropped a chunk of wood at her feet.

"These babies are pretty easy to operate! Eric will show you how they work," Thea said, talking quickly.

Eric strolled up to Hannah, and pointed at numerous buttons, talking just as fast as Thea had. "This doohickey here turns on the gadget, and that thingamabob- well, we aren't too sure what it does. We think it makes the entire thing explode…but we've only had seven explosions in the past two hours, so I'd say we're good."

Mare threw a yellow hardhat onto Hannah's head, and placed safety glasses over her eyes.

"Just be careful not to chop your arm off!" Ash said, and walked away.

Hannah glanced at Thierry, who looked almost apologetic. "How about we skip the tiki carving?" he asked. Hannah felt herself nod, and the hardhat fell off her head. Chuckling, Thierry led her away, dropping the saw and the glasses along the way.

**SURFING **_Finally,_ Hannah thought, _something _normal.

They had walked into a room complete with a giant wave pool. Colourful surfboards lined the walls, their intricate designs symbolizing beautiful flowers, birds, and sunsets.

Jez and Morgead leaned against two of the surfboards, dressed in safari gear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hannah asked, walking over to them.

"We aren't too sure…this is some kind of Hawaiian thing. We want the badlands of Africa!" Jez said.

"Crikey!" Morgead added.

Jez punched him in the chest. "That's Australian lingo, you dingo!"

Hannah backed away slowly, only to ram into none other than Gillian.

She was wearing flight goggles and a brown leather jacket. "David and I are going to take the Amelia Earhart Experience!" she exclaimed happily. "Ready David?" she shouted towards the skies.

Hannah looked up, to see a red plane on an overhanging. David was in the pilot's area, grinning.

"It's off to across the world, then!" Gillian yelled, and ran off.

Hannah shook her head, wanting to escape this craziness. Where was Thierry?

Suddenly, a bright blue surfboard was pushed into her arms.

"You want to head straight out into the water. Set the board down, lay on it. Paddle with your hands, stand and sway when you get to a wave. Good luck!" Someone pushed Hannah towards the wave pool from behind, and she turned to see Rashel standing there. Her red bathing suit was that of a lifeguard's, and Quinn stood next to her, his swim trunks the same colour. He flashed Hannah a grin, and led Rashel away to a lifeguarding tower.

Hannah closed her eyes. _What is going on? _She thought this again and again, intermixing several _I hate this_ and _I want to go home_ phrases as well.

When Hannah opened her eyes, she did not see a wave pool, a blue surfboard, a red plane, or even a smiling Quinn. It was a concerned looking Thierry who she saw.

Hannah attempted to sit up, but Thierry gently pushed her back down. Her head began to pound furiously; making her shut her eyes out of pain.

"You probably have a massive headache. A healer will be here within the hour to help," Thierry said.

"What happened?" Hannah asked.

"Ah," Thierry began, "The classic question. Well, here is the classic answer: you fell. You tripped when you were going up with stairs."

"UP the stairs?" Hannah asked, and groaned. _I'm such a klutz, _she thought.

_No,_ Thierry said to her mind,_ you aren't. It takes pure talent to fall_ up _the stairs._

Hannah smiled and pulled him closer, glad to be rid of the oddity of her unconscious dreams.


End file.
